masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Terminus Wars
The Great Terminus Wars were a series of large-scale interstellar conflicts within the Terminus Systems that lasted for nearly three decades. The wars were waged between many of the mercenary organizations and other militant factions that exist within the lawless region of space, creating one of the largest eras of conflict in the Terminus since the Garvug Insurgency. Background The Great Terminus Wars were sparked sometime in the 2200s as the galaxy was still in recovery following the Reaper invasion of the mid-2180s. The losses of many millions of people and the total abandonment of many worlds and space stations left many places in the Terminus Systems open to uncontested conquest -- this led to the rise of many new forces in the galaxy that quickly grew in strength and authority in the region, the most notable examples of this being the Typhon Cartel and the Trinity mercenary organization. Tensions had already began to rise with scarcity of resources gripping many worlds and space stations such as , but the addition of more competition made things even more complicated. Any negotiations that were carried out fell apart and resulted in the build-up of hostile intentions and the disolvement of territorial borders. Soon, the many dominant forces of the Terminus Systems would find themselves scattering to places like to get their hands on weapons, armor, and other supplies -- it became evident that war was on the way. The Conflict The Beginning The Great Terminus Wars officially began with the start of the First Battle of Omega, a large-scale engagement that was fought between the , , and Aria's private army which lasted for nearly three weeks -- though the battle officially ended after those three weeks, small skirmishes would continue to pop up across Omega between the rival factions. The battle also resulted in Aria deploying her army off of Omega to attack mercenary operations and convoys in the immediate vicinity of the system. In the coming months, other organizations would take advantage of the chaos and attack one another in hopes of capturing opposing territories and increasing their power. The skirmishes that were fought between the rival forces were usually fairly small in scale, taking place in bars or warehouses on places like that resulted in the intervention of special crime units of Illium law enforcement and colonial defense agencies, most notably the Advance Counter-Terrorism Unit -- a force that hindered but didn't completely stop their activity on the planet. All-Out War The conflict began to escalate exponentially when both and several dictatorships joined the war; Cerberus joining with the purpose of hunting down and eliminating the Typhon Cartel as well as any obstacle that stood in their way while the dictatorships saw the chaos as an ideal time to overthrow Aria's dominance over Omega with the intentions of taking full control of the Terminus Systems. With their inclusion, the conflict grew from small skirmishes in pockets of the Terminus to large-scale engagements across the entire region. Many civilians would end up becoming combatants as well, most of which originating from colonies dominated by the dictatorships that entered the war -- these colonists either sided with their governments or became rebel groups seeking independence from their oppressive regimes. The increase in combat would also result in the migration of many mercenaries, assassins, and pirates who saw the conflict as an easy opportunity for work and action. Many more battles would occur within the Terminus and on its borders for many more years to come. Citadel Intervention The Terminus Wars weren't viewed with much concern by the until the conflict began spilling over into Council-controlled space with violence linked to factions of the conflict erupting on , , and even the . They also had concerns as the war began to affect the prices of Helium-3 and as many refineries were either sabotaged or raided during the conflict. Though they didn't want to openly intervene and risk a war with the Terminus Systems, they did want the war to end as soon as possible. To ensure the war would take a path that resulted in the quickest end, the Council covertly deployed Spectres and STG units into the Terminus on orders to cripple the belligerent factions until they were unable to continue fighting. The Council's forces began secretly conducting several acts in the Terminus Systems such as assassination, sabotage, extortion, fraud, kidnapping, and supporting colonial resistance movements. These acts brought about the ebbing of the warring factions and some began to either pull out of the conflict or completely dissolve. The remaining forces, seeing that the war was reaching its end, came to the conclusion to launch their final attacks on Omega in an attempt to take the space station so vital to the dominance of the Terminus. This final battle, known as the Second Battle of Omega, lasted for a little over a month and ended with more than 10,000 casualties, both combatants and civilians. With the end of the battle, Aria managed to barely retain control of Omega as well as gain conquest over territories once held by other groups now too weak to stand against her. Aftermath When the Great Terminus Wars finally reached their close, it became evident that Aria T'Loak had protected her power and territory successfully. Many other forces grew incredibly weak from the conflict, resulting in the loss of their dominions to Aria, further increasing her control until 75% of the populated Terminus Systems were under her control. Many colonies had collapsed from the conflict, mostly those that were the sites of major battles, while others had successfully overthrew their dictators and became democratic in nature. Information on the Council's intervention would later be leaked to many groups in the Terminus Systems, including Aria, resulting in an increase in terrorist activities within Council space. Engagements *''Omega Campaign'' **''First Battle of Omega'' **''Omega Upheavel'' **''Sahrabarik Operation'' **''Second Battle of Omega'' *''Manmosa Civil War'' **''Battle of Campone'' **''Battle of Tuinar'' **''Siege of Aziko'' **''Battle of Warzikuid'' Veterans Category:Cool N3RD Category:Wars